So Close, Yet So Far
by Jack's Lady of '87
Summary: What if Three's Company never happened? What if Jack and Janet didn't meet until years later? Will they just meet in passing, or will they fall in Love? Please Review! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Jack Tripper carefully placed a rose on top of the casket. His eyes were full of tears as he patted the lid fondly. "Goodbye Susan." He whispered as he turned away. His best friend Larry Dallas put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Hey buddy, why don't we go down the Regal Beagle to get something to eat? It might do you some good to get out for a while." Jack nodded in agreement. "Thanks Larry, for everything." He said softly as he pulled his friend in for a hug. "No problem Jack, what are friends for?" Larry answered as he held Jack tightly. They left the funeral home in Larry's car and made their way to the Regal Beagle.

When they arrived, Jim the bartender greeted them with a smile. "Two beers and two hamburgers Jim." Larry ordered for them as they sat down in a corner booth. Jack had been silent on the way over and Larry could tell that his friend really wanted to talk.

"Jack, you wanna talk about it buddy?" Larry asked cautiously. "I just don't know what to think Larry. How could this have happened? Susan and I have only been married for a year, and she's already gone! I mean, she was only 25 Larry! Why Larry, why?" Jack put his face in his hands and began to sob. "Jack, I know that it was a terrible thing that happened to Susan, but there was nothing you could've done to help her. She was just doing her daily job as a flight attendant. Neither one of you had any way of knowing that that particular plane would crash. No matter what Jack, you can't blame yourself." Jack sighed and tried to dry his tears. "I know Larry, it's just that I'm going to miss her so much. She was my best friend." "I know buddy, I know, but maybe, just maybe there's someone out there for you that you'll love even more than Susan." Jack looked up quickly. "I highly doubt that Larry"

Janet Wood locked the door to the Arcade flower shop after she ushered the last few costumers on their way. "What a day!" She said to herself. She grabbed her purse and made her way out to her car. She sat down in the front seat and checked the messages on her cell phone. The first one was from her boyfriend David. "Hi sweetie! Meet me at The Plaza as soon as you get off work! I have a big surprise for you! I love you! Bye!" Janet smiled as she hung up the phone. She put the car into drive and pulled out on the highway toward The Plaza. She found a parking space and hurried inside where David was waiting for her.

"Hi precious!" He greeted her with a kiss. They were shown to a table and David ordered for them. Janet noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "So, what's the big surprise?" She asked curiously. "Well Janet, you and I have been dating for 2 years now and I can honestly say that it's been the best 2 years of my life. With that being said, Janet Elizabeth Wood, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and opened a box holding a beautiful diamond ring. Tears of joy fell from Janet's eyes. "Yes David, of course I'll marry you!" She said excitedly as he slipped the ring on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Janet." "I love you too David." 


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Jack said goodbye to Susan. He was keeping himself busy at the restaurant, trying to forget the horrible pain he felt inside. Larry came by to visit him everyday. He was very worried about Jack. Even though it had been two months, Jack didn't seem to be any better. It was very hard for Larry to see his best friend go through so much pain. He tried to set Jack up on a few dates, but he declined. He looked at Larry and said, "There will never be another woman like Susan." Though Larry agreed, he couldn't help but hope that someday Jack would find another woman to love.   
Janet and David said "I do" in a lavish wedding ceremony a few weeks ago. They honeymooned in Hawaii and returned home a week later. Janet felt that her life was perfect except for one thing, David didn't want to have children. Children were a gift from God in Janet's eyes, but David felt they were a curse. Before they were married, he made her promise that they would not have children. She reluctantly agreed, hoping that she could change his mind, but so far she hadn't had any luck.

David returned home from work with a big smile on his face. "Guess what honey!" He gushed eagerly. "What is it sweetheart?" "I got the Burk account!" "Oh honey! That's wonderful!" She ran over and gave him a big kiss. "Why don't we celebrate?" He said with a devilish grin. She smiled and followed him upstairs to the bedroom. They were quickly in each others arms and they made love. 

"SUSAN!" Jack woke up in a sweat, screaming his wife's name. He looked over next to him on the bed to see the empty spot where his wife once laid. Huge tears rolled down his cheek as he realized that he would never see her lying next to him again. He began to sob uncontrollably. "Why? Why did you have to leave me?" He yelled through his sobs. He grabbed Susan's pillow and threw it against the wall. He began to sob harder as he put his face in his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Janet was in the grocery store picking up something for dinner. It had been a month since that special night that David had received the Burk account and they had made love. She hadn't been feeling too well lately, but she just reasoned with herself that she had been working too hard at the flower shop. She pushed her cart down the medicine aisle and something caught her eye. She had no idea why, but she had the sudden urge to by an at home pregnancy test. "Just to be safe." She thought to herself as she tossed one in her shopping cart. She paid for her groceries and drove back home. David was away on business and wouldn't be home until the next day. She put away the groceries and took the pregnancy test with her into the bathroom. She placed the stick in the jar and set the timer for 10 minutes. When the timer went off, she went to check the results.

"This can't be happening to me!" She said as she held the stick in her hand. It showed a blue plus sign that confirmed Janet's worst fear. She was pregnant. She sank down into the bathroom floor and started to cry. "David is going to be so angry!" She thought. "How could I let this happen? I should have been more careful!" She scolded herself. She got up and paced the floor, knowing that she only had one day to figure out how to tell David.

Jack changed the sign from open to closed as he locked the door of the bistro. "What a night!" I breathed. He felt like he had served food to an army that night. He heard a knock on the back door and went to open it, knowing that it was Larry coming to meet him for their nightly cup of coffee. "Ready Jack-O?" Larry greeted his buddy with a smile. "Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Jack grabbed his coat and followed Larry out the door.

"Sure is a nice night." Larry commented. "Say Jack, why don't we take a walk on the beach?" He offered. "Sounds good." Jack agreed. They took the short cut across the pier and on to the beach. The moon was shining over the ocean and all was peaceful. "Larry? Do you think I'll ever find love again?" Jack asked after a long silence. "I dunno buddy." Larry answered honestly. "But I certainly hope so." He said reassuringly as he put an arm around his friend.

David arrived home right on schedule, just as Janet feared he would. He opened the front door and greeted her with a big hug. "I missed you sweetie!" He said as he held her tight. "I missed you too." She managed to say. He put down his briefcase and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" He asked as he put his arm around her. She took a deep breath. "David…I'm pregnant."

"You're what!" He yelled out in shock. "I'm pregnant David. I'm going to have your baby." He stood up and stared at her angrily. "No! No way!" He yelled. "This can't be happening! Are you sure?" She nodded and he slammed his fist against the wall. "You'll just have to get I taken care of." She starred at him in horror. "What do you mean David?" "You know what I mean!" He snapped. "You'll go to the doctor first thing tomorrow." "What if I don't want to?" She challenged him. "Janet, we talked about this before we got married. I told you that I did not want children and you agreed." "I only agreed because I was hoping to change your mind." "Well, that's not going to happen!" He replied angrily. He stomped upstairs to their bedroom and she fell to the floor in tears. 


	4. Chapter 4

Janet awoke the next morning hoping that the events of the previous night had been a dream, but when she rolled over and saw that David was gone, she snapped back into reality. David really had packed his things and left her. She was alone and pregnant. Anger surged through her tiny frame and she punched his pillow with her fist. Even though she was in a fit of rage, her hunger pains soon got to her and she put on her robe and stomped down the stairs to make some breakfast. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, since cooking was not one of her talents. She and David joked that she burned pizza when she ordered it. She put her breakfast on a tray and decided to eat out on the balcony since it was such a beautiful day outside.

Jack got out of bed after another sleepless night. He figured he hadn't had a good night sleep in over 4 months. He decided to go for a walk on the beach to ease his mind. He took a quick shower and tried his hair. He put on a pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. After making sure he had everything he needed, Jack headed out the door toward the beach.

Janet was watching the people on the beach while enjoying her breakfast. She smiled as she saw husbands and wives with their children. Her heart ached for David to want the family that she desired with all of her heart. As she watched the children play, she noticed a guy about her age walking alone. He was tall with sandy brown hair. His back was toward her, but she could tell that he was handsome and well built. Just then, a little boy's ball landed right at the man's feet. Janet watched intently as the man smiled and patted the little boy's head as he returned the ball to him. "What a sweet guy." she thought to herself. She noticed that he was coming back toward her, on his way back home she guessed. She watched him carefully, hoping that he would turn and face her so that she could get a glimpse of his face. At that moment, he turned around and looked right at her. She was so stunned that she just kept staring at him.

Jack looked up and noticed a woman sitting on her balcony. She was small and thin with jet-black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was starring right at him. He smiled and nodded his head in greeting and she smiled back and waved at him. "She's really pretty." He thought to himself. He stood there for a few more seconds, and then he turned and made his way back home. He had to get ready for work.

Janet took a deep breath, somewhat relieved as the man turned and left. "He was really cute." She said to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that she was married and she promised to remain faithful to David no matter what. She walked inside and put her dishes in the sink. She decided to go upstairs to take a shower to get ready for work. As she walked upstairs, she caught herself thinking about the guy she saw on the beach. "Janet, cool it!" She thought to herself. "You are happily married." At the thought of that, she rolled her eyes. "You used to be happily married." She corrected herself as she turned on the shower and got in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack awoke that morning with newfound confidence. Today was a big day for him. He had decided that today would be the day he put Susan's stuff in storage and moved on with his life. After all, it had been 6 months since she passed away. Even though Jack had decided today was the day, he was still a little nervous. He knew that going through his wife's possessions, her love letters to him, her clothes, and pictures of them together, it wasn't going to be easy. Larry had offered to come over and help, but Jack declined. He knew this was something he had to do alone. He took his shower and got dressed and decided to make himself some breakfast before he got started. When he had finished his breakfast and put away the dishes, he opened the cabinet in the den where he and Susan kept their important documents and prized possessions.

The first thing he pulled out was a Beatles album he had bought Susan on their second wedding anniversary. He and Susan were both big fans of the Beatles and he smiled as he remembered the look on her face when he had given it to her. She was so thrilled. He carefully put the album on his record player and placed the needle on the record. The song "In My Life" filled the room and as Jack heard those familiar words that he had sung to his wife so many times, big tears filled his eyes and made their way down his face.

Janet awoke to an empty house again. Even though it had been a month since she heard from David, she thought that she would never get used to living alone. She wrapped her robe tightly around her and went downstairs to see what she could find for breakfast. As she walked through the den, the picture on the wall caught her eye. It was the wedding picture of her and David. They both looked so happy. "What went wrong?" She asked herself aloud. She just knew that it had to be something she had done. She patted her belly that was just starting to show the evidence of the little life growing inside her. She looked back up at the picture and her face crinkled into a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks.   
"In My Life"-The Beatles

There are places I'll remember All my life though some have changed Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain All these places have their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all But of all these friends and lovers There is no one compares with you And these memories lose their meaning When I think of love as something new Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more In my life I love you more   
As the song ended, Jack turned off the record player and put the album back in its cover. He sat still for a moment, wiping the tears from eyes. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to do this no matter what. He pulled out a small box and as he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. In the box before him were all of the love letters that he and Susan had written to each other and some pictures that had been taken on their wedding day. He picked up a picture of Susan in her beautiful white gown with a big smile on her face. He remembered how beautiful she had been that day and how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he swallowed hard and tried his best not to cry. He opened one of the letters and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Jack,

I can't believe that we're getting married tomorrow! I can't wait for us to start our lives together. I knew from the first time I saw you at your restaurant that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you remember that day? Giggles You were so cute in your little apron as you took my order and then you just stood their and stared at me. I wondered if I was ever going to get any food when you suddenly came back to reality and brought me my soup. I was so mad at you when you spilled it all over me, but when I saw that cute puppy dog face and those big blue eyes, I couldn't help but smile. Jack, I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what. You are my soul mate and my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Jonathan Ryan Tripper! You're in my heart forever.

Yours Forever,  
Susan"

After finishing the letter, the tears that Jack tried to hold back came pouring down his face. "Oh God Susan! I miss you so much!" He sobbed. He sat down in the floor and buried his face in his hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Janet awoke from a deep sleep. She stretched and looked out the window to see the sun beaming in. She was now 6 months pregnant and her tiny frame was weighted down by her growing belly. She patted her belly fondly. Today she was going to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. She had called her long time friend Terri Alden to go to the doctor with her. Terri was thrilled. The two hadn't seen each other in months and they were both anxious to catch up on things.

Janet took a shower and dried her hair. She put on a dress that she had found in one of the local maternity shops. It was a pink sundress with little purple flowers on it. "I'm so huge!" She mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like the Goodyear blimp. The doorbell rang and Janet ran downstair to greet her best friend.

"Hey Terri!" Janet squeeled as she hugged her friend. "Well look at you! Aren't you adorable?" Terri grinned. "Adorably fat!" Janet retorted as she rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go?" Terri asked eagerly. "I sure am! Let's go!"

The visit with Janet's doctor went well. In 3 months, on March 21st, Janet would be the proud mother of a healthy baby girl. Terri took Janet to lunch to celebrate. "I know this great little restaurant called Jack's Bistro!" Terri had said as she drove them to a little place on Ocean Vista. The girls went inside and found a cozy little table.

Jack was busy in the kitchen. The guy who normally helped him out was sick, so Jack was doing everything single handedly. He peeped through the door and noticed that he had some new customers. He hurried out to get them some menus.

"Hello Ladies! What can I d..." He saw Janet's face and he froze.  
"I...I'm sorry, haven't we met before?" He asked her curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Janet said with a polite smile.

Suddenly, it hit him. "You were the woman I saw on the beach a few months ago! You were eating breakfast up on your balcony and we waved to each other!" He said with a smile, proud that he had remembered.

"That's right! It's nice to see you again. I'm Janet..." She paused before she said her last name. "Wood. I'm Janet Wood." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Janet! I'm Jack Tripper." He said politely as he kissed her hand.

The girls finished their meal and Terri payed the check.

"It was nice to meet you." Janet smiled at Jack.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled back.

As she and Terri were about to leave, Jack decided that this was his chance.

"Janet?" He called.

She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Could I call you sometime?" He asked.

She hesitated, then smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

She gave him her phone number and they said their goodbyes.

"That guy really likes you!" Terri teased as she drove back to Janet's house.  
"Don't get your hopes up Ter." Janet warned. "I am not divorced yet." Though she knew it would be final in March, right before the baby was due.

Jack smiled as he went back into the kitchen. "Maybe I can finally move on with my life." He thought hopefully. He pulled the chicken out of the oven and went to take care of his customers. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Janet arrived home that afternoon there was a note on the front door. She opened it and started reading before she went inside.  
-  
"Janet,

Our divorce will be final soon. I have spoken with my lawyer and drawn up the papers. I came by the house today to pick up the last of my things and to take what has been given to me in the divorce settlement. I plan on selling the house, but I will give you plenty of time to find another place to live. I hate that things had to end this way, but you knew how I felt from the beginning. If you would like to contact me, please call my lawyer. This is all for the best.

-David"  
-  
Janet folded up the note and wondered what all David had taken as she unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She froze in shock. Every single piece of furniture in the den and the kitchen was gone. She ran upstairs to check the rooms. The only thing left was the bed and their wedding picture that was hanging on the den wall.

"How could you do this to me! I hate you, you bastard!" Janet yelled at the top of her lungs as hot tears of anger fell down her cheeks.

She ran back downstairs and took their wedding picture off the wall. She threw it across the room and the glass shattered all over the floor.

"My heart is shattered just like that picture frame." She thought as she melted to the floor.  
-  
Jack closed the restaurant for the night and went upstairs to his apartment. He sat down and flipped on the TV.

"Another dull evening." He mumbled to himself.

He was taking the change from his pockets when he felt a folded piece of paper. He pulled it out and remembered that it was Janet's phone number. He smiled as he thought of her.

"It wouldn't hurt to give her a call." He reasoned as he picked up the phone and started dialing.  
-  
Janet heard the phone ring and got up to answer it. If it was David, he was about to get an ear full from her. She grabbed the reciever and put it up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hello, Janet? This is Jack Tripper."

"Oh, Hi Jack."

"Hi. How are you tonight?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. And yourself?"

"Same as always." Jack fumbled with the phone cord as he thought of what to say. "Listen, I have 2 tickets to a Lakers game tomorrow night and I was wondering if you might like to go with me?" He waited hopefully.

Janet paused for a minute as she pondered his offer. "Sure Jack, that sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"Great! Meet me at my Bistro around 7, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be there."

"See you then! Bye."

"Bye"  
-  
Jack smiled as he hung up the phone. He looked up toward the sky.

"See Susan, I told you I could do it." He whispered.  
-  
Janet smiled to herself. She looked toward the sky and raised a clinched fist.

"Not gonna get to me now, are ya David!" She yelled proudly as she made her way upstairs to bed.  
-  
Survivor-Destiney's Child Now that you're out of my life I'm so much better You thought that I'd be weak without you But I'm stronger You thought that I'd be broke without you But I'm richer You thought that I'd be sad without you I laugh harder You thought I wouldn't grow without you Now I'm wiser Though that I'd be helpless without you But I'm smarter You thought that I'd be stressed without you But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What?  
) I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without I'm inhaling You thought I couldn't see without you Perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you But I'm on top Thought it would be over by now But it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct But I'm still here Even in my years to come I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm wishin' you the best Pray that you are blessed Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines ('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity (I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the Internet Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

(Beyonce)  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness Soon comes happiness If I surround my self with positive things I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm not gon give up (What)  
I'm not gon stop (What)  
I'm gon work harder (What)  
I'm a survivor (What)  
I'm gonna make it (What)  
I will survive (What)  
Keep on survivin' (What?) 


	8. Chapter 8

Before Janet knew it, it was time to get ready for her date with Jack. She decided to dress somewhat casual since they were going to a basketball game. She looked through her closet and picked a pair of black, pin-stripe pants and a pink blouse. Even though she was 5 months pregnant, her tiny frame hid it well. No one would even notice it unless they knew. She was sure that Jack hadn't noticed yet, and she didn't plan on telling him. After all, this was probably just a little fling anyway. She didn't expect any relationship to form as a result of their dating.  
When Janet had finished her make up and gave herself a quick check in the mirror, she got into her little blue Corolla and drove to Jack's Bistro.  
-  
Jack looked at his watch. It was 5 minutes til seven. He looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased with what he saw. He was wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. "I hope everything goes well tonight. I really like Janet." He thought with a smile.  
-  
Jack made his way downstairs just in time to see Janet come through the front door. He froze when he saw her. He gaped at her, she was so beautiful.  
Janet smiled at him and he regained composure. "You look beautiful tonight." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Why, thank you." She answered as she blushed.  
"Shall we go?" He asked as he offered her his arm.  
She smiled and put her arm in his and they got into his silver Mustang and drove to the game.  
-  
The two of them had a wonderful time at the game. The Lakers had one, and Jack was thrilled, since they were his favorite team. He kept Janet laughing all night with his zany antics.  
They decided to stop off at The Regal Beagle for a drink. Janet sat down in a corner booth while Jack ordered white wine for the two of them.  
-  
"So Janet, What's a beautiful girl like you doing without a boyfriend?" Jack asked as he placed a glass of wine in front of Janet.  
Janet gulped. "Well, actually Jack, I'm married"  
Jack spit his mouth full of wine onto the table as he gaped at her in disbelief. 


	9. Chapter 9

"You're...w...what?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
"I'm married, but I'm getting divorced." Janet said quickly. "It will be final in March." "May I ask what happened between the two of you?" Jack ventured cautiously, not wanting to upset her.  
"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant and David doesn't want the baby, so he said it was him or the baby, and I chose the baby." Janet sighed. It was really the first time she had been honest about the whole thing.  
"That bastard!" Jack said angrily, clinching his fist. He didn't like the thought of Janet being pregnant and alone. "I know we just met, but I really like you and I don't like the thought of you living alone..." He gulped. "Anyway, I have an extra room in my apartment that you could have all to yourself, no funny stuff, I promise." He smiled and squeezed her hand.  
Janet looked thoughtful. She hated the idea of living alone, and even though she & Jack had just met, she felt so comfortable with him. She smiled. "I'd like that, if you're sure you'd want to have me." She said softly.  
"I really do, you & the baby." He said honestly. "Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked as he looked intently at her pregnant belly. "It's a girl." She said as she patted her stomach fondly. "She's due in March." "That gives us just enough time to get ready." He said with a smile. "Us?" She asked in disbelief. "You mean, you still want to be a part of my life when I have my baby"  
"Of course I do Janet! I want you and the baby, I love you both." He admitted as he blushed. She blushed too. She was so grateful to him for wanting both her and her unborn daughter, she just couldn't believe it. -  
Jack drove Janet back to her house so that she could pick up her things and then went back to the apartment. He took her inside and led her to the spare bedroom. "This is it." He said softly. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful, simply glowing. He smiled. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but he held back. He needed to wait til the time was right.  
Janet put her sheets on her new bed and turned to smile at Jack. "Thanks. I'll never forget this." She said softly.  
"If you need anything, let me know." He offered. "Goodnight Janet"  
"Good night Jack." She smiled and closed the door as he left the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed and Janet was a month away from her due date. She had traded her tiny figure for a basketball sized tummy and being unable to tie her shoes, but she was happier than ever. She and Jack had become great friends and she found herself never wanting to leave his side. She woke up each morning excited to see him and was sad to leave him when she went to bed at night. She wasn't ready to admit it just yet, but she knew that she was falling in love with him.  
-  
Jack woke up with a smile on his face. He was so excited about spending the entire day with Janet. He was going to take her to the doctor for her last check up, then take her home to relax. He showered and put on a pair of jeans and his favorite Dodgers jersey and walked across the hall to knock on Janet's door.  
"Janet, ready to go?" He called.  
"I'm ready." She answered as she appeared in the doorway. Jack caught his breath as he saw her. Yes, she was pregnant, but she looked beautiful in her emerald green blouse and black dress pants. She was simply glowing, the perfect mother to be. Jack finally regained composure. "I guess we should get going." He said with a laugh. Janet smiled and followed him out to the car.  
-  
The doctor said that Janet and her daughter were perfectly healthy. She and Jack were upbeat and cheerful on their way home.  
Janet sat down on the couch and Jack went to get her something to eat. Suddenly, she felt something in her stomach. "Jack!" She called out, joy and surprise on her face. "What's wrong!" He said in concern. "The baby's kicking!" She exclaimed, putting his hand on her stomach. He felt the butterfly like movement in her stomach and a big smile crept over his face. "Amazing." He whispered. She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a beautiful pregnant lady?" He whispered in her hair. She shook her head, looking deeply into his blue eyes. He leaned in closer and captured her lips with his in a romantic kiss filled with love and longing. 


End file.
